The Dancer and The Tennis Player
by darkheart1992
Summary: Inui, Kair is a dancer. Tezuka, Kunimitsu is a tennis player. Kair is in need of two dance partners one for her, and the other for Sakuno. She finds them in the the Tennis players, Tezuka, Kunimitsu and Echizen, Ryoma. TezukaXOc RyoXSaku
1. Chapter 1

_Dear Paper,__  
__I don't feel like calling you diary or journal so I'll call you paper!__  
__Hey my name is Inui, Kair. My brother, twin brother actually is Inui, Sadaharu. He is on the school's Boys Tennis Team; he is the manager and trainer person for the team. Me? Well I'm the captain of the Dance team, I also have a secert that only bBrother knows, you see much like him I play tennis but instead of writing everything down I have a uh, what's it called, right a photographic memory, so that's how i play I watch the person train and stuff and I basically memorize what they do before they do it, or sort of like that, but I'm not really interested in people knowing that I do play tennis----- Sorry, I tend to talk a lot when I'm board. As i mentioned before I'm the captain of the Dance team, let me tell you a little bit about my team._

_There are 7 girls including myself._

_Ito, Chieri and Chieni are twins and both complete opposites, Chieri has honey brown hair that is always tied up in pig-tails with red bows for hair ties, and her eyes are a dark blue shade, she is also the happy, and out going twin, while Chieni has the same honey brown hair but her hair is always down (except when she dances) and her hair reaches her lower back and her eyes are a dark brown shade, she is the shy and out spoken twin. Both of them are of course second years. Oh! And Chieni likes Kadioh,Kaoru, while Chieri like Momoshiro,Takeshi.  
_

__

_Saitama, Aika like her name says loves everyone and everything. She's the voice of reason, well the only voice of reason, if I didn't have her then my vocie would probably have been long gone. As for how she looks she has shoulder length back hair, almost always carring a book around (and her nose is always in it), her eyes are a warm brown color always shining with happiness. She is a third year, she is Oishi, Shuichiro girlfriend._

_Kawana, Kazu she is vice captain of the squad and my best friend. She has blue hair, and is always put up in a bun, she has icey blue eyes. She has the biggest crush on Fuji, Shusuke. It's pretty funny, you see normally she can't shut up but when he is around she is quiet. She is a third year also._

_Ryuzaki,Sakuno is quiet and reserved. Her brown locks are always in braided pig-tails with pink ribbons at the bottom, her brown eyes are always shinning with that cute shyness she is always possesing. She is a first year and has a really major, MAJOR crush on Echizen,Ryoma.  
_

_Osakada,Tamoka is the opposite of her friend Sakuno. To tell you the truth I don't really like her that much, with her pig-tails being help up by pink hair ties, and her brown eyes, her mouth to me is even bigger then her head. She too is a first year and has a major crush on Echizen,Ryoma too. I think if it came down to it she would let Sakuno have him. _

_Finally me! As you know my name is Inui, Kair. I am a thrid year, and captian of the dance team. I have black hair like my brother and its always clipped up, and bangs most of the time are in my face, I am at my Brother's shoulders for height. I'm quiet, but when I need to be I'm quite loud. Well there really is nothing else going on so, I better get back to class, before the teacher---_

"Inui-san! PAY ATTENTION!" The teacher yelled, I sighed as I nodded, but I still went back to writing I mean I only had one more thought to put down.

_-- yells at me. To late now, well bye paper!_

I closed my new notebook put my head in my right hand and stared at the white board that the teacher was writing down notes on. I am so happy it is the last class for today, after this is the BREIFF dance club meeting and then it is home strech, opps that's baseball, oh well.

Then the bell finally rang! I jumped out of my seat, trying not to be notice able, but failing I quickly packed up my stuff and flew out of the classroom. I ran all the way to the gym which was not that far away from the building but to me it was, I had the very last classroom at the end of the hallway so I was always the last one there. When I finally got to the gym I pushed the door open, only to find it completely empty! I could feel my face twich, I slamed my messenger bag onto the floor and stomped over to the tennis courts. Now usually I would let this slide but today was a very VERY important BRIEF meeting, didn't I mention that? Oh well. I reached the incline of the land that stopped when the tennis courts started and I could feel rage boil inside of me.

There oogling at the sight of the tennis players playing, where my girls, again I normally would have let this slide but today like I said was a very important meeting, and I stressed that to them this morning!

"WHAT THE HELL DO YA'LL THINK YOU'RE DOING!" I yelled the seven girls that were once captivated by the tennis team now stood stiff as a board, even the tennis team stopped there trainning to look over at me.

"I ALL TOLD YOU TO COME TO THIS **VERY VERY VERY** IMPORTANT MEETING! AND HERE YA'LL ARE STARRING AT THE TENNIS PLAYERS AS OF THEY ARE GODS OR SOMETHING!" I yelled again, this time my girls faced me, and I could see the fear in there eyes from me yelling, like I told you before, most of the time I'm quiet but when I have to I yell. I then lifted up my left hand and pointed to the school.

"I want ALL OF YOU GUYS TO RUN TEN LAPS AROUND THE WHOLE DAMN SCHOOL!" My shoulders were raising up fast as I took in deep breathes, then Tamoka decided to make a comment.

"Why do we have to?" The twins hands then slapped themselves onto Tamoka's mouth. My face twich, she so does not know what she just did.

"Alright." I snapped my tongue against the bottom of my mouth. "BECAUSE OF TAMOKA YA'LL WILL RUN TWIENTY (20) LAPS AROUND THE DAMN SCHOOL! NOW GET GOING BEFORE I RAISE THE NUMBER HIGHER!" They all took off to afarid of what number I would bestow on them next, I cleared my voice and then turned to the tennis players that were now staring at me with eyes widen with fear, all except Fuji-san, Kaidoh-san, and Brother.

"What are you all doing just standing around get back to practice!" A smooth and cold voice penetrated the air, the air that was right next to me. I didn't jump becuase I was still pissed off at my team, but I turned to Tezuka-san.

"Sorry, Tezuka-san. My girls were here oogling your boys like gods, and I lost it on them." Tezuka-san looked at me from the sorner of his eye, and raised alone eyebrow, I sighed and started to explain.

"You see I told my girls _this morning _about a very important meeting, even though it was to be brief, it was still top priority, so I lost it." I then raised an eyebrow. "You mean you didn't hear me, at all?" He shook his head for the answer no. I sratched the back of my head, I then waved to Tezuka-san. "We'll I'm gonna see where my girls are I'll talk to ya soon." I was about to go jogging off when Tezuka-san stopped me.

"Inui-san--"

"EH? Just call me Kair, Tezuka-san that way you don't go messing me up with my brother or something." He just nodded and started again.

"Kair-san, I need to speak to you about the dance and the tennis team. Would you like to discuss it over our lunch tomorrow." My eyes blinked in surprise but I nodded a smile breaking across my face.

"Don't pack anything ok, I'll make something for you and don't worry, I'm nothing like my brother. 'til tomorrow then Tezuka-san." He nodded in responce, and I turned to leave this time he didn't stop me. I started jogging in the opposite direction of my team but I didn't go far because my team was ten steps away from me.

"ALRIGHT EVERBODY GET INTO THE GYM NOW!" I yelled, they sighed and nodded, but Tamoka said something, what it was I didn't know but I knew I heard something.

"What was that Osakada?" I asked as I raised an eyebrow. She froze,

"Nothing, Captain."

"That's what I thought, Osakada." I siad as I watched all them leave and head for the gym.

When I got to the gym after walking as slow as I could, making them sweet a little so they knew I was still mad at them. I opened the door with a loud bang and that got the girls' attention, I began speaking as I walked over to the bleachers and stood infront of the sitting girls.

"Now, Itai-_san" _I was referring to the shyer one of the two. "what did I say to _all _of you this morning about today's meeting?" I said as my brown eyes gazed into her darker colored eyes. She twiched nerviously, her face, well everyone's face was red from the jogging they endured.

"You said the meeting was important, Captain." I nodded and I paced infront of them, I stopped and gazed at my Vice Captain.

"Vice Captain, do you _know _why this meeting was important. Hold on." I held my hands in front of my body as a stopping motion. "You wouldn't be able to answer that, NONE OF YOU CAN! And do you know why?" The all shook there heads, gazes on the floor.

"This MEETING WAS SUPPOSED TO BE ABOUT THE DAMN STATE CHAMPION SHIPS! Now let me get this out in the open now before I tell you anything more, if you guys ever, EVER go to the tennis courts when I say that there is an IMPORTANT meeting that you are REQUIRED to attened you WILL run all TWENTY laps around the damn school!" I finished, I cleared my throat again. "Anyway, the state champion ships are in about three months, so girls for the next three months we are going to be trainning our assess off, but there is a catch. You see, two of us are gonna need partners--"

"Yeah, but me and Chieri are partners so you don't really need two you need---" I cut off Chieni like she did to me.

"No these partners are going to need to be boys." The girls faces were priceless, but this I knew they all knew was a big problem. _Thank god that Tezuka-san asked to talk, maybe I can see if I can get two tennis players._ I thought, but I continued my train of thought outside of my mouth. "Don't worry girls, I'll take care of our situation, and the girls that I want to be partnered up with the guys is going to be Ryuzaki, Sakuno and I." Sakuno's eyes widen as she looked at me with the look of the deer in the headlights. I winked at her and said,

"Don't worry Sakuno, I believe in you." She gave a ruff nod, and a weak smile.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Prince of Tennis.... But I own the Plot and the Oc Characters

**Chapter Two Sakuno's and Kair's Partners**

I was running in the hall and towards the cafeteria. You see, it's about ten minutes before lunch is over and I was defiantly late. Sadly I fell asleep during class and the teacher punished me by having to stand outside the classroom holding water buckets. I ran out the door, and towards the tennis courts figuring that would be where he would be. I felt like jumping for joy when I saw his silhouette on the tennis court.

"I'm so sorry Tezuka-san!" I said as I panted, suddenly realizing that I was holding onto my backpack which hopefully had the lunches. "I fell asleep in class, and my teacher punished me." I said sitting down and digging through my backpack grabbing the two---shit, there was only one. I slapped my forehead in frustration that's right I gave my idiot brother lunch cause he forgot it.

"Is everything alright Kair-san?" Tezuka-san asked as he sat down next to me.

"Oh! Yeah! Peachy." I mumbled the last part sarcastically hoping he didn't hear but he probably did, I handed him the lunchbox with chopsticks and just leaned back, I then closed my eyes. "Don't worry Tezuka-san, I'm not really hungry." I said, feeling his eyes on me.

"Right any way, what I need to ask you was if I could borrow two guys from your team."

"Why?" He asked, probably eating slowly.

"Cause, that's what we need in order to get into the champion ship, and before you ask I already picked one person from your team, Ryoma-kun. Now I have already thought this through so let me explain first. I have read all the data one Ryoma-kun and he is working on some sort of new technique and that requires fast foot work and given the right type of partner dance he can quickly master this technique and start working on different ones." I finished explaining and glanced at him to see he was slowly eating, processing the information I just put on him. I started to talk again. "I have already decided that I will be the other one that will need a partner but I have no clue who to chose, that is of course if you accept." He nodded.

"You have a good point Kair-san, and as long as it doesn't interfere with training for tennis then it is ok." I nodded.

"I also already thought about that, I will make sure to train him so he doesn't lose his touch." He nodded again.

"What about you Kair-san?"

"We'll I thought about asking my brother, but really that would just be kind of creepy, especially with some of the things that some of the partner dances include, I shiver thinking about it. The only other people that I could possibly dance with is Momo-san, Kaidoh-san, and you Tezuka-san. But I already marked off Kaidoh-san not because I don't think he can do it, it's just that he is uneasy with girls, and not good with any kind of physical touch." Tezuka-san nodded.

"You should also cross off Momo, he hurt his ankle recently and it's healing right now so it would not be a good idea for him to be up and dancing." I sighed and nodded, I doubt Tezuka-san would be willing to do it cause he also needs to be training. I unclipped my hair and let it fall down to my shoulders, I ran my hands threw my soft hair, and clipped it back up not noticing Tezuka-san watching me. I heard the bell in the distance and I found the lunch box on my lap and turned to see Tezuka-san walking away I sighed and put the lunch box back into my backpack. I got up and began walking the opposite way as Tezuka-san when I heard my name called. I looked back to see Tezuka-san looking over his shoulder at me.

"I'll see you tomorrow Kair-san." My eyes widen and a smile lit up my face as Tezuka-san turned and continued his way to his classroom.

"Hell yes!" I said as I yelled pumping my fist in the air, my eyes widen and my face turned red as I realized what I just did. "Oops." I mumbled, hoping nobody say, or heard me, and so I didn't further my embarrassment I walked quickly to my classroom not realizing that Tezuka-san saw the whole display.

I was tapping my foot impatiently, my eye twitching as I waited for Ryoma-kun to show up. The whole dance team, and even the whole tennis team showed up claiming they had nothing better to do. I understood why Tezuka-san was late, he has a doctor's appointment but he is still going to show up, but Ryoma-kun, I have no clue why he wasn't here yet. That's when the door opened and in strolled the late dumbass.

"Ryoma-kun" I said my voice sounding fine but everyone knew that was not the case.

"Hm."

"Do you know what I do to people who are late?" I asked as I turned to him my head bowed, so nobody could see my face.

"Mada mada dane." I exploded.

"YOU DAMN PUNK! GO RUN AROUND THE SCHOOL TEN TIMES!" I yelled the walls shaking, his eyes widen slightly but he completely ignored me. My eye twitched.

"You think you can just ignore me? You better start running those laps now, or we are going to have some issues here boy." My voice calm and low, that's when my dumb ass brother decided to speak,

"Ryoma, you would do well in listening to her." My brother said as he was writing things down. "and if you don't you'll just have to drink this." He said holding up a thermos of something. I saw Ryoma pale slightly and he turned and started to jog out the door and turned around to start the run. I cleared my throat and then turned to my girls.

"All of you start stretching, you guys can join in too if you want. Sakuno-chan come with me." They all nodded, as soon as I turned my back and I immediately heard talking.

"I said to start stretching, not to start talking!" I snapped, I then turned towards the shy girl.

"Alright, Sakuno have you thought of a dance you want to do?" She nodded, a blush on her face, I couldn't help but smile, she's too cute.

"I would like to do a waltz." I nodded, immediately thinking up of a routine.

"What kind?"

"The normal one?" She said unsure, I nodded again.

"Alright as soon as Ryoma gets back I'll start you guys off." She nodded and then went to go stretch. I could feel my body start to get restless just standing there so I just began to dance. I closed my eyes and imagined I was dancing with a partner, I decided to do the routine that I am going to show Sakuno and Ryoma. I raised my arms and tilted my head back. I took a step back and then one to the side and soon I could just feel myself gliding across the floor.

"R-r-ryoma-k-k-un, p-please w-a-atch c-carefully, t-this i-is the r-routine t-t-tha-t w-we w-will b-be doing." I heard Sakuno tell Ryoma. I heard a couple of gasps and I felt as though somebody was dancing with me I opened my eyes to see a pair of brown, guarded ones. I raised an eyebrow. Tezuka-san knew how to waltz. We continued to glide across the floor; it ended with a dip, my head low to the ground and our noses almost touching. I smiled, that was a pretty decent routine, and it should be easy enough for Ryoma to learn and also good enough to get a good score. We got out of the dip and I turned to Ryoma and Sakuno.

"So what did you two think?" Sakuno nodded a happy smile on her face.

"Mada mada dane." Was Ryoma's only reply, I huffed but I didn't bother with it, he already agreed so he's stuck with it. I turned to Tezuka-san.

"I figured we could do something more fluid like, what do you think about lyrical?" I saw him raise an eyebrow. I sighed, I turned to Sakuno-chan. "What do you think about showing them our duet? Girls?" She nodded a smile on her face, while all the girls nodded. I walked over to the boom box that was sitting by the emergency exit. "If you boys would be so kind as to sit somewhere." I asked as I started the slow playing music. "5, 5, 5, 6, 7, 8" I counted as I got into position. The twins, Aiko, Kazu and loud mouth all started. "6, 7, 8," I counted again and Sakuno and I started at the same time, the other girls did a few spins and they were off the stage. Turn after turn, plaie after plaie, jumps, leaps, and everything else in between all told a story, a sad story, of two sisters trying to find each other but not being able to, but in the end the find each other after they both take their own lives. Just as the last note faded, we ended the dance walking up to the end of the 'stage' holding hands. We bowed smiles on our faces. Momo and Eiji were going ballistic with the clapping, while Fuji and Oishi clapped calmly, Ryoma's eyes were widened slightly but he pulled the cap down before anyone could notice, well except me, the small blush that was slowly covering his cheeks. I giggled. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Tezuka-san nod his head in acceptance. This would be a fun three months, especially with Ryoma and Sakuno.


	3. Author's Note: Will be deleted

To the readers whom follow and are still interested:

I am starting over. I am deleting this story completely and I plan on giving it new life. It will be tweaked and everything so it might not even look the same or be the same. I will post the new user name onto my profile so if you are still interested keep a look out for that.

Thank you

Darkheart1992


End file.
